Dirty Dancing (soundtrack)
| Genre = Pop rock, R&B, soft rock | Length = 39:04 (orig. 1987) 78:00 (20th Anniversary Edition) | Label = RCA Records | Last album = | This album = Dirty Dancing (1987) | Next album = More Dirty Dancing (1988) | Misc = }} [ Allmusic review] }} Dirty Dancing is the original soundtrack of the 1987 film Dirty Dancing. The album became a huge commercial success. It went on to sell 32 million copies worldwide and is one of the best-selling albums of all time. In the United States the album spent 18 weeks at #1 on the ''Billboard'' 200 album sales charts and went multi-platinum. As of 2007, it is still re-entering the Irish charts on occasion, having spent more than 230 weeks in the top 30. There was a follow-up album entitled More Dirty Dancing (1988). Ultimate Dirty Dancing (full title: Dirty Dancing: Ultimate Dirty Dancing) was released in 2003 and contains every song from the motion picture Dirty Dancing sequenced in the order it appears in the film. Track listing 1987 original edition #"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" (Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes) – 4:47 #"Be My Baby" (The Ronettes) – 2:37 #"She's Like the Wind" (Patrick Swayze) – 3:53 #"Hungry Eyes" (Eric Carmen) – 4:06 #"Stay" (Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs) – 1:34 #"Yes" (Merry Clayton) – 3:15 #"You Don't Own Me" (Blow Monkeys) – 2:59 #"Hey! Baby" (Bruce Channel) – 2:21 #"Overload" (Alfie Zappacosta) – 3:39 #"Love Is Strange" (Mickey & Sylvia) – 2:52 #"Where Are You Tonight?" (Tom Johnston) – 3:59 #"In the Still of the Night" (The Five Satins) – 3:03 20th Anniversary Edition On October 15, 2007, RCA Records re-released a 20th anniversary edition of the soundtrack. The release contained remastered versions of the original album's songs (in a different track listing) plus additional tracks, as well as a DVD featuring promotional videos and photo material. Disc one (CD) #"Be My Baby" (The Ronettes) #"Where Are You Tonight?" (Tom Johnston) #"Stay" (Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs) #"Hungry Eyes" (Eric Carmen) #"Overload" (Zappacosta) #"Hey! Baby" (Bruce Channel) #"Love Is Strange" (Mickey & Sylvia) #"You Don't Own Me" (The Blow Monkeys) #"Yes" (Merry Clayton) #"In the Still of the Night" (The Five Satins) #"She's Like the Wind" (Patrick Swayze) #"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" (Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes) #"Big Girls Don't Cry" (The Four Seasons) #"Merengue" (Michael Lloyd & Le Disc) #"Some Kind of Wonderful" (The Drifters) #"Johnny's Mambo" (Michael Lloyd & Le Disc) #"Do You Love Me" (The Contours) #"Love Man" (Otis Redding) #"Gazebo Waltz" (Michael Lloyd) #"Wipe Out" (The Surfaris) #"These Arms of Mine" (Otis Redding) #"De Todo Un Poco" (Michael Lloyd & Le Disc) #"Cry to Me" (Solomon Burke) #"Trot the Fox" (Michael Lloyd & Le Disc) #"Will You Love Me Tomorrow" (The Shirelles) #"Kellerman's Anthem" (The Emile Bergstein Chorale) #"Time of My Life" version (The John Morris Orchestra) Disc two (DVD) #"She's Like the Wind" video #"Yes" video #"Hungry Eyes" video #"Do You Love Me" video #"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" video #"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" karaoke version #Photo gallery Charts and certifications Charts Certifications }} }} See also * List of best-selling albums * List of best-selling albums in Australia * List of best-selling albums in France * List of best-selling albums in Germany * List of best-selling albums in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling albums in the United States * List of diamond-certified albums in Canada References Category:Film soundtracks Category:1987 soundtracks Category:RCA Records soundtracks